The Song of Heaven's Pipe
by Henry
Summary: Cyrus begins to unveil his plan at last, forcibly recruiting a new ally to play the Azure Flute for him, while our heroes slowly gather to combine forces for a counterattack... third in the "God of Pokemon" series


**The Song of Heaven's Pipe**

By Henry

_Pallet Town_

"No, Rex, don't-!"

"BAGON!"

_Crash._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Star," Melody muttered as she looked at the small crater in the grass lawn. Rex the Bagon shook his head and climbed out of it and began to ascend the scaffolding back to the rooftop. "Oh, no you don't!" She grabbed the little blue dragon by his small tail, tugging him back down and into her arms.

Star smiled warmly, amused by the dragon type's antics. "He's a stubborn little guy. Why does he do that?"

"It's something Dragon Pokemon go through," Melody answered. "When their lives begin, they don't know how to fly, and they see their parents do it. Bagons are more eager to get there than a lot of others, so their skulls are unusually thick." She bonked Rex on the skull, and only ended up hurting her hand against one large bone carapace.

Star nodded. "I don't remember Troggy going through that."

"Yeah, well Rex is more like his mother, I think," Melody replied.

"And like you," Star added.

Melody grimaced. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Melody, there's no point in denying you're stubborn," came an elderly voice, as Professor Oak walked past, a Spearow perched serenely on his shoulder. "That's why I knew a Charmander would be a good match for you."

"Oh?" Melody asked, as Star suppressed a giggle. "Is that why you gave a Charmander to Henry, too?"

"No, that was just coincidence," Oak answered. "A lot of trainers prefer Bulbasaur or Squirtle. Those that raise a Charmander are so eager to make it evolve they end up offending it and never get a workable relationship. I seem to recall your Charmeleon took a while to evolve, Melody."

Melody sighed. "Why do I visit here? I just get abuse…"

"Don't you get abuse at home, too?" Star pointed out.

The Spearow cawed. Melody was preparing a response when she realized she'd relaxed her grip on her Bagon, and he'd scaled the house again.

"Rex, don't-"

"BAGON!"

And he landed on his head, creating a new crater. Oak and Star laughed, as Melody sighed and lifted the young dragon type up from the ground. Oak stepped in, his Spearow doing its best not to laugh at the sight.

Melody wasn't exactly combat equipped, but she'd trained with the dragon masters in Blackthorn City long enough to see danger coming. Oak paused and whirled around at once as a disturbance appeared before Star's house.

A man stepped forward, appearing from the empty air. The air around him seemed to ripple, with three lights occasionally flickering around him.

Oak, though on guard, didn't recognize the man, and remained neutral: "Can I help you, sir?"

The man showed no visible reaction and continued walking forward. "Help?" he asked. "As though to imply I would complete no tasks on my own?"

Melody raised an eyebrow. "Touchy ^i[&, isn't he?"

Star did not reply. Oak asked, more directly: "What do you want?"

"More to the point, Professor," the man agreed, still emotionless. "I have come for Melody the Dragon Trainer. Born Arisha Island, 18 years ago. Received Pokemon training license 5 years ago. Began training with Blackthorn City gym 4 years ago."

"Yeah?" Melody asked. "And what the *u[& do you want?"

He showed no reaction. "You will come with me. I have a task for you to perform."

"Like hell," Melody spat.

Oak reached into his labcoat and his Spearow hopped off his shoulder. "She won't be going anywhere against her will, young man. I'd advise you not to pursue this."

"Terms declined," the man replied simply. He extended his hand and the air rippled around him. Oak's Spearow was blasted away by some invisible attack, bashed against the ground.

"Confusion?" Oak asked.

"A psychic Pokemon that can turn invisible?" Melody asked. "The *u[&?"

"You are outmatched," the man told her. "Surrender immediately and no further harm will come to any of you."

"Who are you?" Oak demanded, readying another Pokeball from his labcoat.

"My name is Cyrus," he answered simply. "Any more information than that is not your purview."

"You clearly don't have many manners to speak of," Oak observed. "This is your final warning-"

"No, Professor," Cyrus responded. "There are no more warnings."

The invisible creature struck and flung Oak back into Star, sending both into a heap.

Melody pointed forward. "Rex! Musica! Attack!" Her Bagon and her Swablu bounded forth, towards the rippling air in front of the man.

"A waste of effort," Cyrus stated. "I've no more time to waste." He waved his arm. Bagon and Musica were thrown back, the air around him continuing to contort and lights continuing to flicker and illuminate him.

Melody drew Trogdor's Pokeball, but didn't open it in time to avoid being struck by an invisible force. She tried to continue the fight but suddenly felt very sleepy…

Cyrus moved to the stumbling girl and snapped his fingers. His three invisible allies activated their powers and they vanished, Melody and her Pokemon in tow.

Oak righted himself and instantly turned to his PokeGear. "This is Professor Oak from Pallet Town with an emergency correspondence! Unknown assailant has abducted a girl in Pallet Town! I need to make contact with any available Pokemon League officials at once!"

Star righted herself, stunned. "Melody…"

_Oreburgh City_

"Onix, pull the men back!" Roark instructed, yelling louder than normal to be heard over the falling rocks. His Onix complied, Geodude already pulling men up from out of the tunnel. They were facing an uphill struggle, with so many men digging further below.

The cave-in had caught them all off guard. Only Onix's large, sturdy form had prevented anyone from being struck, but the trade off was very limited space to move. As Onix had dug the majority of the tunnel, large groups of Diglett had arrived to make it their habitat, and inadvertedly broken the integrity of the tunnel, and it was collapsing.

"Is anyone still down there?" Roark called, his Onix already bringing three more men on his tail.

"None that we saw," one of the miners replied. "I think that's everyone."

"Okay," Roark nodded. "Everybody to the exit!"

"Roark!" one miner cried, and the gym leader turned. The tunnel entrance was collapsing, enormous boulders falling in their path.

"No…" Roark muttered. "Onix, get as many people as you can through to the entrance!" Roark could only hope they wouldn't be hit by any of the falling stone along the way, but as he watched Onix move forward, the timing seemed too far off…

…until a blast of ice struck the boulders, followed immediately by a stream of flame and a gale of sharp leaves. After being flash frozen they were cut to pieces. Onix screeched to a halt before it would've been struck, peering its head outside to spot three Pokemon doing the attacks.

A Dragonair, providing a steady stream of ice. A Turtwig, cutting them apart with razor leaves. A Charizard blasting out flames hot enough to burn down rocks.

And directing their attack with waves of his gloved left hand, stood a man in black, eyes covered by shades. With his free (ungloved) right hand, he directed the men out of the tunnel, towards the city's onlookers.

Roark was stunned, but was able to focus on the immediate and ushered the men out, moving in small groups to avoid being crushed/burned/frozen/cut to shreds. When they were all out of harm's way, the man recalled his three creatures and headed away from the miners and townsfolk without a word.

Roark immediately moved to follow. "Thank you, sir! We'd have been goners without you!"

"Mm," he 'said' and continued his steady walk.

"Wait! Won't you even tell us who you are?" Roark asked.

"Henry," the man in black answered simply. "But don't spread it around too much, would ya?"

"Oh, I won't be able to help myself, sir!" Roark assured. "You've earned the gratitude of dozens of my friends!"

"Yippee," Henry responded, stepping past without further concern.

Roark lifted his helmet to scratch his forehead. "Yeesh, another friendly type." He thought back to his last gym battle, when a kid with a Monferno had demonstrated similar mannerisms. He'd had long red hair and hadn't cared about anything around him. He'd taken the badge, thanked Roark for agreeing to battle him and left without another word.

Despite this man's poor social skills, he'd certainly been helpful. Roark bared him no ill will and allowed him to exit.

The man clicked the first Pokeball on his belt and hopped up, landing on the back of his Charizard and blasting off, disappearing into the clouds above.

Melody gradually came to, and immediately noticed her arms were bound. Her Pokeballs were in front of her, well out of reach. She was in a large room of some kind, surrounded by machinery. A few individuals dressed in bizarre outfits with gray, purple, and black portions wandered about, indifferent to her strapped to the wall. Neither Rex nor Musica were anywhere to be seen, and she was short two Pokeballs.

She summarized her thoughts in an admirably succinct manner.

"What the *u[&?"

"Language," came a familiar tone. Melody turned her head and spotted him walking forward, dressed in a black business suit as always, his hair kept short and neatly combed. An unconscious Rex lay in his hands, but Melody's focus was on his cold, condescending eyes.

"You!" she spat. "Giovanni, what the *u[& are you doing here? What have you done to Rex?"

"Your Bagon is sleeping soundly," Giovanni replied. "He banged his head a few too many times, and my Golem demonstrated why that wasn't a good idea. Assuming he's still capable of cognitive function, he probably learned a valuable lesson."

"Son of a-" Melody snapped. "You're the same jerk you've always been!"

"I'm glad you remember me exactly as I am," Giovanni replied. "I need you to be angry; it'll help you focus."

"Focus on what?" Melody demanded.

"Your playing," came the simple reply, as her kidnapper stepped forward, a blue flute resting in his hand.

Melody examined the crystal instrument, but immediately returned her attention to the man holding it. "What makes you think I'll help the guys who kidnapped me in the first place?"

"You have no choice in the matter," Cyrus told her. "And I don't have the time to waste. You will comply willingly or we will conscript you."

"Take a wild guess which one I pick," Melody snapped.

Giovanni sighed. "There was no point in trying to reason with her, Cyrus; she and her whole family are stubborn to the end."

Melody glared at him again. "Yeah, kicked your ass."

Giovanni scoffed. "Hardly an accomplishment. You failed to capture me, and I found an even greater power. Treasure your victory. It's the only one you'll ever have again."

"And *u[& yourself too," Melody replied cheerfully.

"Enough," Cyrus said flatly, turning his attention to a few of his underlings. "Bring forth the red chain."

"Red chain?" Melody repeated. She spotted two men approach, red metal braces in their hands.

"Pure psychic force," Cyrus replied. "Constructed by the energies of Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf. It can bind any creature and convert them to our will. However, given how energetic you are, we'll have some help in that area."

Giovanni smirked as he opened the Ultra Ball and let loose his most recent capture, and Darkrai emerged, floating at his side. "Put her to sleep," Giovanni instructed simply.

The Team Galactic soldiers further bound Melody with the chains, and forced her head towards Darkrai. The dark creature locked eyes with her and began a Hypnosis, and had rendered her unconscious only three seconds and four swear words later.

As she lay still, Cyrus glanced at Giovanni. "Unleash the beast's power. Bend her mind to our will."

Giovanni nodded. "Darkrai, Nightmare."

Cynthia answered her PokeGear, and stood at attention when she heard the voice on the other end, and politely greeted: "Lance the Dragon Master."

"I regret I haven't spoken to you recently," Lance told her. "And normally I wouldn't ask for a favor from someone I barely see."

"Go ahead," Cynthia requested.

"I'm not too concerned about Team Galactic," Lance said. "Based on the reports you've given, they're fairly benign, but I expect with Giovanni around they won't stay that way for long."

"I disagree, but go on," Cynthia replied.

"Henry was dispatched because he was the only one to witness Giovanni and Cyrus's move," Lance said. "But you know his history with Giovanni. He'll destroy everything in his path, and he's 0-1 against those two."

"What's the favor?" Cynthia asked.

"Capture Giovanni, and deliver him to Lucian and we'll take him back to Kanto," Lance instructed. "Then let Henry capture Cyrus without anything clouding his judgment."

"Cyrus and Giovanni are traveling together," Cynthia replied. "How am I supposed to get only one?"

"By battling –and defeating- both," Lance said simply. "Henry's your friend, isn't he? You know as well as I do that he could compromise this investigation and cost us before we figure out what exactly Team Galactic is up to."

Cynthia was quiet for a moment as she thought it over. "I'll head over to their headquarters. If they're in the vicinity, I'll capture Giovanni."

"I'll have Will relay it to Henry once you've succeeded," Lance told her. "Thank you, Cynthia."

Henry sneezed, and promptly scratched at his nose. He wasn't sure where the urge had come from, and Turtwig and Larvitar looked up at him, confused.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Henry instructed flatly, and his two Pokemon resumed, as Larvitar continued a relentless attack on Turtwig, who was getting better about dodging and counterattacking, but continued to struggle with cutting through Larvitar's rock skin and indomitable will.

Henry watched the two with interest, taking measure of the distance the leaves could travel and the vines could extend, even with Larvitar fighting at close range. Turtwig was strong, but still young and new to Henry's training style, and would exhaust energy very quickly. Larvitar was as strong as ever, yet Henry was puzzled by the diminutive ground type's refusal to evolve to the next stage. He'd captured it almost as soon as he'd arrived in Johto from Hoenn, and had regularly relied on its ferocity.

Why then did it not wish to evolve? It had battled Lance's Tyranitar and got its head kicked in, so it must've known on some level how powerful it could be once it had evolved, and yet it remained a Larvitar, fighting ferociously –more often than not- against much larger, stronger foes.

Even Marowak wasn't as persistent, and Charizard had been impressed enough not to register an objection. Riolu was amused by everyone's antics, and despite possessing a type advantage over Larvitar, had gotten his head kicked in the same as Turtwig. Though still relatively low level, Riolu was the progeny of the Sinnoh Region's strongest Lucario, and should've inherited some of that strength and grit. Yet, Riolu could barely manage a Force Palm, let alone a concentrated Aura Sphere. As a weak Pokemon, it was crucial to Henry to devote lengthy training to Riolu, but his perverse fascination with Larvitar kept him otherwise occupied.

Turtwig fired off a Leech Seed, perhaps as a last ditch effort. Larvitar slashed at the grass type but Turtwig started running and Larvitar tumbled, wrapped up in vines. Larvitar continued to give chase, even as more energy was sapped.

Henry wasn't surprised. Larvitar fought on, indifferent to its stamina being drained away. Nonetheless he stepped between the two, putting his boot down on Larvitar to halt the advance.

"Don't be a fool," Henry instructed. "Your attacks are too angular, and you're losing more and more ground."

Larvitar continued to struggle. Turtwig looked on anxiously, and Larvitar pushed against Henry's boot, and the man in black had to hop a bit to maintain balance. He continued to hold, as Larvitar's thrashing grew weaker.

"I have no problem with you wanting to attack until your engine runs out," Henry said. "But you have to learn how to dodge and block instead of just attacking all the time. Your strategy isn't working anymore."

Larvitar glared up at him.

"Are you really so desperate to continue this battle you'll fight your way through me?" Henry asked.

Larvitar finally lay still, and Henry recalled it. He turned to Turtwig, and the grass type was sprawled on the ground, exhausted but victorious.

"Very impressive," Henry said. "But don't expect it to be so easy next time." Henry recalled Turtwig, and opened his next two Pokeballs, releasing Dragonair and Charizard to do battle. First, however, Charizard set fire to some dried logs and Henry warmed up a meal while observing them.

The sun was setting, and there'd be plenty of training left. He was too far from any nearby Pokemon Center and didn't know the area well enough to continue on foot, and wanted Charizard to keep things light before flying again.

So, tonight's training session would be two hours instead of the usual four.

Melody and Cap had separated amicably. They'd decided to do so a few days before they told Sharon and Henry, putting off their subsequent interrogations for as long as possible. They'd known things might be a bit awkward, as they all still lived together, but Cap and Melody had gotten along so well even before they became a couple they didn't expect much to change.

Once they'd informed Sharon and Henry, however, Melody had secluded herself outside the farm in the Water type breeding area, to play her flute at the water bank. It was where she was most comfortable, when she could recollect her time on an island in contrast to the Kanto land mass, far north of Arisha.

Those notes she played were her outlet, a method of releasing her sorrow without degenerating into girlish crying. She wasn't so devastated as to devote much effort to her sadness, but the thought of losing someone she genuinely loved –in any sense- would take time to deal with.

And of course, it'd give her opportunity to be alone again, and she hadn't had many chances. This moment, and these notes flowing from her flute would soothe her soul.

She could experiment, try new combinations… though several melodies had been taught to her back home, she always endeavored to learn something new. The songs would come to her, and she would fine tune them.

**Full moon.**

Melody continued to play, a new stream guiding her fingers.

**New moon.**

Melody continued, now intermingling a darker, more powerful tune. She mixed them, indifferent to their significance, even as she slept and remembered…

Melody continued to play the flute, even though her eyes were shut and her mind entirely elsewhere. Cyrus watched as Darkrai manipulated Melody's actions, combining the sound of its voice with Cresselia and transferring the song to the girl from Arisha. The song flowed from her lips and through her flute as though she'd played it her entire life.

"We're ready to proceed," Cyrus noted. "Darkrai and Cresselia will need to be outside with us, and keep the melody flowing into her until it's completely ingrained."

"That's going to attract a lot of unwanted attention," Giovanni observed. "And we've got Pokemon League officials –not to mention Henry- on our tail."

"There is no need to delay what is inevitable," Cyrus stated flatly. "Commander Jupiter."

"Boss?" Jupiter asked.

"Summon Commander Saturn and tell him to bring his strongest trainers," Cyrus instructed. "Giovanni and I will travel in his hovercraft, and the girl will be taken with Cresselia and Darkrai in the second vehicle. Your ship and Saturn's will guard her en route."

Jupiter saluted Cyrus. Saturn sneered from a few feet away.

_Always in such a hurry,_ Saturn observed. _I never get any chance to fight around here…_

Giovanni followed Cyrus as he stepped forward, towards his hovercraft. Team Galactic soldiers stepped into their own vehicles as Darkrai and Cresselia led Melody upon their own vehicle, manned by Commander Mars. Jupiter and Saturn followed after, a few Galactic grunts following on the ground in cars and bikes.

"Seems a bit risky, don't you think?" Jupiter asked. "We're moving the entire organization for this one trip."

"Yeah, but this is the boss's big plan," Saturn pointed out. "This is what we've been working towards the entire time."

"What about the Pokemon League?" Jupiter asked, partially droned out by the roar of their hovercraft's engine as they lifted off.

"Let them come," Saturn replied simply. "I'll knock them all down."

After a particularly nasty Flamethrower from Charizard, Henry administered a burn heal to Dragonair. Charizard drew back, sitting on the ground and waiting for Henry's instruction.

He wasn't too surprised at the outcome. Charizard's most persistent foe had been Lance's Dragonite, and they'd battled each other at all stages of their evolution. Dragonair had been Charizard's replacement to a certain degree, and had taken over as one of his powerhouses, along with Mew. Dragonair and Charizard had only met a few months beforehand, and had worked well together.

Yet Giovanni's influence and Charizard's own enmity had mingled together, and when damaged, he'd reverted to attacking Dragonair savagely. Normally, Charizard would avoid using his full power, but all his anger could spiral out of control, and Henry would have to reign him in.

Henry didn't object to his Pokemon being angry; it helped them to stay focused on completing their objectives. Yet, he always scolded them when they did too much damage to each other. They had plenty of enemies they could use their full power on instead.

Henry recalled Dragonair and turned to Charizard, sitting down beside the fire type and looking up at the immense mountain that seemed to divide the Sinnoh region in half.

"Still angry, I assume?" Henry asked.

Charizard barely inclined his head in assent.

"You won't have much to worry about," Henry told him. "We'll be grabbing the very guy who made you so angry, and then you can breathe fire right in his face."

"In that case, mind if I tag along? A friend of mine would like to burn him too."

Henry glanced towards the sound of the inquiry, and spotted a red haired boy and a flaming monkey… thing.

"Silver, wasn't it?" Henry greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd try my hand at this league," Silver replied. "The next town over seemed to think these hills were on fire and asked if I could help them out."

"And you agreed?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you care?" Silver shot back.

"I don't," Henry answered flatly. "I guess collecting badges can't be too important to you if you're going to pursue Giovanni."

"He's here," Silver replied, holding up his PokeGear. "I just heard it from Lance. It seems Team Galactic and my father are on their way up Mt. Coronet."

Henry glanced at the giant mountain before him. "Any idea why?"

"No, but Lance sent someone to hold them off, and he politely asked I find you and make sure both of us stay out of it," Silver said.

"I see," Henry stood up, Charizard rising with him. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Nope," Silver answered. "Lance is a friend and all, but this is personal. I'm going after him now."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to invite me," Henry told him. "Think you got the stones for this, kid?"

"Always wear your sunglasses at night?" Silver asked. He recalled his Monferno and called out his Crobat, holding the flying creature's leg and setting off.

Henry climbed on Charizard and followed, before noticing that his own PokeGear was ringing. Intrigued, Henry pulled it out. "Yes?"

The voice came out accompanied by static. "This is …fessor Oak. A few hours ago… in Pallet Town. Henry… Melody."

"Melody?" Henry repeated. "Professor, what happened?"

"…took her. Teleported away."

Henry clenched the telephonic device in hand. "Have you told Cap or Sharon?"

"Not… wanted you to hear it first," Oak replied.

"Don't," Henry requested. "I'll drag her ass back with me. Shouldn't be much of a problem."

The hovercrafts wouldn't normally pay much attention to anything on the ground, but a single figure had gained their attention as they began to ascend Mt. Coronet, as a powerful, well-coordinated Pokemon attack knocked their ground vehicles off the road. Cyrus landed his hovercraft and stepped out, examining a Lucario and a Garchomp standing in his way, a Milotic not far behind and ready to blast the other two hovercrafts out of the sky.

The woman before them was adorned entirely in black, her face partially obscured by long, thick blonde hair. Her three Pokemon returned to her side quickly, and she pointed her finger forward.

"Team Galactic!" she declared. "You have been consorting with a criminal from the Kanto region. Surrender Giovanni –and the Regigigas he captured- to me."

"I have no intention of surrendering anything," Cyrus told her simply. "Identify yourself if you expect me to have further dialogue with you."

"Pokemon League Champion Cynthia," she replied simply. "I only make the offer to surrender once. I'll bring you down."

Giovanni smirked. "My, you have grown quite beautiful, my dear. You must not be devoting yourself as wholly to your training as you should."

Cynthia sneered. "I won't waste words on you. Battle is the only language you understand."

"This is a waste of time," Giovanni whispered to Cyrus. "I recommend we leave your commanders to hold her off."

"No, I will not allow my ritual to be interrupted," Cyrus replied. "And the girl cannot remain in her hallucination forever. I will take the least amount of time to dispose of her." He stepped forward, the air shimmering around him.

"Should I take that as a hostile response?" Cynthia asked.

"You may interpret my will however you want," Cyrus said. "Soon, this idle exchange will be rendered moot. For now, however… I accept your challenge." He drew a single Pokeball from his coat. "Bring all that you have."


End file.
